Stranded:Hot Tub
by andrew.matlack
Summary: Your favorite "Survivor" parody is back and this time, all nine of your favorite cartoon characters are going to be competing for a million dollars in a hot tub! Read right now if you can see of who can compete for a whole of money!


A/N: The Following Story that dedicated to Russi Taylor, who voiced Minnie Mouse who passed away at the age of 75 earlier this year.

2nd Note: This is my first "Stranded" story since "Bathtub" only this time, it's a real hot tub.

As we get to see a hot tub, the narrator swoops in and said "This is a hot tub, and inside a hot tub, there are only 9 strangers whom they happen to be inside that hot tub, and they are, Minnie Mouse, Enid, Dagget Beaver, Harold from _Billy and Mandy, _Harold Burnman, Nicole Watterson, Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles and Mr. Herriman."

as the contestants goes into the hot tub, the narrator said "Here are the rules, The rules are if you leave the hot tub, you lose, the last contestant who lasted on the hot tub will may get to leave here with-" as we flash into an black and white image of Enid eying the money. "-One Million Dollars." as one of the guards slap her hand. "We'll see if they last each other in Stranded." as they get to show "Stranded" in a _All Grown Up! _style logo.

As we began with Day 1.

"All right folks, I think that we need to make sure that if we wanted to win a Million dollars, we had to play together in order to win together." announced Charlotte.

"Excuse me," said Enid. "This is a hardest game that you'll ever play, I believe that you won't get to last this long." as she gets a manicure. "Um, this is my first time playing this game and I bet that we ain't going to be that we shall all to get a long." replied Harold, Billy's Dad. "Yeah, and I know the game myself so I think that we could be getting that we hardly noticed that I was the one who promised Mickey to bring home the million." said Minnie Mouse.

"Ooh, what does this button do?" asked Harold Bernman as he gets to press the button as jets came out, surprising the other contestants.

Later...

"My name is Mr. Herriman and I played the game 3 times now and I never get to see that I ended up in last place over the past 3 games." Mr. Herriman explained.

"Oh don't you worry Mr. Herriman," said Nicole. "I think that you might happen that we get to see that it's all fun and game until SOMEONE GETS TO BE ELEMINATED RIGHT OFF THE HOT TUB!" as the other contestants got sacred for a second.

As Nicole gets turn over to Mr. Herriman. "Oh Mr. Herriman, be a good rabbit and get me some water." she offered Mr. Herriman. "I can't get you water, if I get out of the tub right out of the water, I'll eliminated just like the last 3 times." he told her. "and besides, I think that we got enough water here."

"Really Mr. Herriman, would I Lie to you?" asked Nicole as she get to glow her big puppy dog eyes smiling. "Oh all right." as he gets to hopped out of the hot tub, he was tricked again as he hear the sirens. "Oh no, not again!" as he gets taken away by the guards. "It's Missus Nicole, she's the one who tricked me!" as he gets taken away. "Bye Mr. Herriman." said Enid. "Have a nice... loss." as he gets to continue her manicure.

As Mr. Herriman's name got written off the list again, there are only 8 players left as the narrator said "Only 8 contestants are left, as they get to relax until happen at Day 5.

"All right, you got to do about this, I think that you need to take your mind off these last 4 days." as he gets to take at Enid as he gets to picture her as fruit. "Uh, Drew? What are you looking at?" as she screamed as he tried to get to being chased all over the hot tub. "Stop it Mr. Pickles," Harold cried out. "Stop it!" as he stopped. "Don't you see that eating each other is tearing us apart?" as Drew looked down. "You're right." as he hold on Enid's hand "Let's eat her together!" as Enid came out of the hot tub as the sirens came out as the guards took her away.

"Oh well, she was good." as Enid's name has been faded off the contestant's name list as there are only 7 contestants left. "7 contestants are left," said the narrator. "Only they had to make sure as they could as they get to make sure as they could last even further."

As they go into Day 13.

"Nicole, do you even get to imagine if you could have the money?" Charlotte asked Nicole. "Oh yeah, then I could quit my job and then to do as they happen as they get to see that might had to feel as they learn to stay more poorer like me."

"Nicole, I think that you need to make sure that you need to focus on the competition." said Minnie. "Oh you're right, I think that we should be that-" as Nicole goes berserk as Charlotte has been freaked out with her noises.

As she gets closer and closer, she knew that she might happen as she gets to see that she happened that Nicole got right of the hot tub as the sirens goes off. "Sorry Nicole, you got eliminated." said the narrator as the guards took her away.

As Nicole Watterson's name got faded away, Minnie get to be relaxing on the hot tub. "You know, I wish that I had my swim suit." she said. "Then we can all swim."

"We all should've worn bathing suits Minnie," said Drew. "Then everyone that could be that they could be relaxing."

"I know, but there's nothing wrong with it." said Minnie.

As the other contestants moaned.

Later, the narrator said "They're tired, they're desperate and then they got to be lasting as they get to be disappointed and on Day 21, they get to vote one of their own off the tub. Who will it be?"

As the contestants to vote, they get to see as they happen that Drew voted for Minnie, Charlotte get to vote for Minnie as well, then Harold voted for Minnie, and then the other Harold voted for Minnie, and then Dagget voted for Minnie And then Minnie voted for Dagget.

As the sirens went off, Minnie gets to be taken away.

"See you later Minnie." said Charlotte weakly.

As Minnie Mouse's name got faded away off the list, only 5 contestants are left. "You know, once that Minnie gets to be that lucky, it's not so bad." relied Dagget as the contestants looked at him.

"I haven't say anything for a while."

As the narrator said "Only 5 contestants remaining, and they get to see that they happen that they get desperate and hungry as they get into Day 25."

"Oh man, I got to eat something." as Drew looked into Harold, Billy's dad. "I bet that I can eat that what's his face here." replied Dagget. "Not if I get to eat him first." as they get to eat Harold, he get to run away as possible as he get to be that he gets taken away by the guards. "I Knew that this hot tub ain't good enough and big enough for the two of us anyway." replied the now last Harold remaining.

As One Harold's name got faded away, there are only 4 contestants remaining.

As the narrator said "Only 4 contestants are left, they happen to be making sure as they get to believe that they're bored stiffed as they get to be that tiring as they could know, especially on day 31."

And we indeed, had to go into day 31 as they get bored. "Month two of the hot tub, what could be more depressing?" asked Drew as they get to be lying down as they happen to be that they get to be that they're boring themselves and each other to boredom.

That is until Dag screamed. "I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE AFTER 31 DAYS ON A HOT TUB, I MUST LEAVE NOW!" as he got out, the guards had to take him away. "Thank You my dear guard friends," said Dagget. "thank you, thank you." as he cried happily.

"Boy, he really got freaked out on that deal." said Charlotte.

As Dagget's name got faded off the list, Drew said "Boy, we can have a second month without him, I'm sure that we'll be fine without him." as they get tired.

"They're tired, they're hungry, and they're diffently out of their minds." said the narrator. "as they get to eat the parts of the hot tub." as we see that Harold get to be sucking on the buttons, Charlotte get to eat the cover board, and Drew get to put water in his mouth and spits it out like a fountain statue.

"No one knows what happens next."

As Harold get to relax. "You know, Winning the Million isn't so bad," said Harold. "Once you get to make the money, you get to save it, then shop around with it, and then you get around the bills and taxes."

"That's what millionaires do." said Charlotte to Harold.

"of course they do." as his parents get to arrive. "Oh Harold," said his mom. "We forgotten why did you get to be on the show." she said. "Yeah, why did we do that Harold?" asked his dad.

"What? You think that I went into your show without your permission?" asked Harold. "Don't you get it? You guys made to go on a show, remember?"

"Of course we did." said Mrs. Bernman. "that's why we didn't want you to get sick!" as they get to take him home. "I'm not sick at all!" as they get to take him away.

"At least that he was never sick in the first place." as Charlotte and Drew tried to give out a high five, but they're just way too weak after 35 days so far.

As Harold Burnman's name has been faded away slowly, the narrator said "Only two contestants are left, Drew Pickles and Charlotte Pickles, one of them will win a million dollars, the other will remain a runner-up, who will it be?"

As we go into Day 39, the Pickles couple looked devastated together.

"Char," said Drew weakly. "Charlotte, Charlotte!"

"Yes Drew?" weakly asked Charlotte.

"The Million Dollars, it's safely just 10 feet away from here, is that right?"

"That's right Drew." as they looked into the case closer, they got an idea.

"Are you thinking what i'm thinking?" asked Drew.

"You want to go to Vegas Drew?" asked Charlotte.

"I'm on it!" replied Drew.

"Then what are we doing wasting around, let's get going!" as Charlotte get to take the Million dollar case as she and her trusty husband Drew get out of the hot tub that the sirens went off.

"No no no, not again!" freaked out the narrator. "you are supposed to keep the case into a safe place, hey come back now, i'm serious!" as he sighs and tells the guards "next time, put the case into an harder place to hide."

"Sorry!" shouted one of the guards as the "Stranded" logo appears again.

The End

Cast

Rugrats/All Grown Up!

Drew Pickles, Charlotte Pickles

Hey Arnold!

Harold Burnman, Harold's Mom and Dad

Billy And Mandy

Billy's dad Harold

OK KO Let's Be Heroes

Enid

Disney

Minnie Mouse

The Angry Beavers

Dagget Beaver

Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends

Mr. Herriman

The Amazing World Of Gumball

Nicole Watterson

Stranded Fanfiction Series

The Narrator, Guards

Please make some comments in the comment section and have a nice day.

Thank You.

Closing Note: This is first One-Shot one and it's the biggest one since The first Daffy duck sells duck Chronicles.

Closing Message:In Living Memory of Russi Taylor, the voice of Minnie Mouse from 1944 to 2019.

Again, thank you, and thank you Russi Taylor for voicing Minnie Mouse over the years.


End file.
